the_bullyfandomcom-20200213-history
Christine Peel at Dundundun Jelly School
Christine Peel at Dundundun Jelly School is an episode of The Bully TV series, first aired in August 2016. Plot On a Monday morning, Christine Peel is lying in bed. Her parents Diane Peel and Ryan Peel shout at her to get out of bed and get changed. She gets out of bed and takes a quick selfie, before posting it to Stinkstagram with the hashtag #nofilter. She then gets changed into her typical clothes and heads off. Christine gets the bus to Scoton, before getting the train to Dundundun Central Station. She then gets a taxi to Dundundun Jelly School and goes inside. She meets up with her new friends Jennifer Walker and Sarah Newton; they talk about hot topless boys. For some reason, Heather Youens calls off the meditation they were supposed to have this morning; everyone cheers. At break time, the three girls go onto a computer. They decide to make a vandal Lohipedia account named "ChristinePeelHot", where they create an article about Pamela Milne, writing negative stuff about her, such as that she is a horrible person and she is cruel to defenseless people. Christine then adds a photoshopped picture of Pamela to the page, which is an ugly looking version of her. The three laugh and save the page. It is now class time again. As Heather is trying to explain the maths questions, Mike Hunt lets out a huge fart. Everyone bursts out laughing, while Heather screams "GET OUT - NOW!". He then starts to try and work, ignoring her shouting at him. She proceeds to lift him of his seat and throw him out of the classroom. At lunchtime, Christine, Jennifer and Sarah go into the Dundundun City Centre. As Sarah is about to be pulled into Jim's News with the MechArm ExD, Jennifer does a flying kick at it, breaking it in half. Jim McGregor starts chasing him, so they hide. When they see Jim is walking back to his beloved newsagents, they walk on and go to Billy's Bar, where they get a roll and bacon each. Suddenly, Jennifer spots Ellie McNab with a plastic knife chasing Emily Marsh, who is also at the city centre! Christine imagines her as Ellie and Emily as Pamela. She then decides they will randomly join in the chase. Emily goes up to them, says "Seriously, are you lot also jealous of my beauty?" and winks. The police arrive and snap Ellie's knife in half, before taking her to the police station for a talk. The episode cuts to around the end of the last period, where Heather starts the guided meditation. It is going well for a few minutes, until Mike does another huge fart. Heather is so mad she chucks him out of the window. Christine then has a text alert on her Eyephone, so she gets it out and sees the text is from David Marshall, randomly asking her out. She texts "no go away" before Heather pulls the phone out of her hands and screams "MEDITATE!". After the credits roll, Sarah looks up the Pamela Milne article they made, but finds it has been deleted by Materialscientific. Meanwhile, David is shown to have found Christine's new friends on Headbook - he sends them friend requests before looking through photo albums of them. Music *NebulasRay - Stream Drive (plays when the girls are making Pamela's Lohipedia article) *Merlin's Magic - The Heart of Reiki (plays during the meditation) Category:Episodes Category:Season 14 episodes